


All That Jazz

by Oblivion_Wanderer



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Friendship, Musicals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblivion_Wanderer/pseuds/Oblivion_Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The local theater is putting on a production of the famed musical Chicago, and Anna Strong has been cast as Velma Kelly. She's excited, however she's also worried about successfully pulling off the part. Meanwhile, Edmund Hewlett, manager of the planetarium, is in need of some spare parts for an upcoming show. One of his contacts puts him in touch with the theater for a solution to the problem.</p><p>Through happenstance, the two cross paths when Edmund finds Anna singing on the empty stage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overture (Angel of Music)

**Author's Note:**

> An annlett theatre AU! The idea first came to me when I was working on another fic and made a reference to the musical Chicago. I had an image of Anna as Velma and one thing lead to another.... so here we are.
> 
> Fic title from 'All That Jazz' from Chicago.

The cd case sat on her dresser, as well as the script she was provided with. She'd even gone and bought the 2002 movie adaptation just to try and get a better grasp on the role.

Anna knew what she was getting into when she had first gone into the auditions. All the song and dance along with the acting... It was quite a lot to take on. To top it off, this was _Chicago_. It was one of the most well known musicals, but it was Anna's favorite. When she had heard about the auditions at the local theater, she went over as soon as she could.

Through some miracle, or pure luck, Anna discovered that she somehow landed the role of Velma Kelly, one of the main characters in the musical. Anna had been stunned, but grateful.

She attended the practices, learning the lines, the songs, and the dances. It was indeed a lot, but that wasn't so much the problem for Anna. While she felt glad of the role she was playing, she worried about being able to pull it off correctly. Being cast as Velma was a great opportunity, but for Anna it was also one she wanted to succeed at. She wanted to get it right.

Anna picked up her script again from the dresser and sat down on the bed to look it over. She didn't have practice till later, and sometimes she practiced in her apartment, but maybe if she went out to the theater a little early and practiced in that space it would be a bit helpful.

Grabbing her bag, she put the script in and stood from her bed. She grabbed the keys and her purse and headed out.

She listened to the music in her car on the way down to the theater, humming along to the songs she was learning.

Upon arriving at the theater, Anna found the place quiet, but the lights up on the interior. She checked the time- about less than two hours till practice. The rest would come along, but for know Anna had the place to herself, and that made her smile. Until everyone else arrived, she could practice the songs she was supposed to sing.

She walked up onto the stage and sat down on the edge, setting her bag down beside her. From her bag she took out her script and a bottle of water. She flipped open the script and read over the opening scene, aka the opening number. Technically Overture was the opener, but it flowed right into the first song she was to sing.

She had gone over the lyrics many a time, but it was as the saying goes; practice makes perfect.

“From the top.” Anna said out loud to herself.

 

* * *

 

Edmund checked the address again, and then looked up at the front of the facade.

“I guess this is the place then.” He said aloud.

He'd been by the building a few times, but had never really been inside the place, thus he never remembered the address. It was an older looking building, but he'd seen theaters before and it was a charming characteristic they all shared. It was what made places like this unique.

Stuffing the piece of paper he wrote the address on back in his pocket, Edmund went inside the building.

It was surprisingly cooler inside the theater than the early summer weather of the outside. Maybe someone had installed air-conditioning in here some time ago. It was quiet in here too and made Edmund wonder if there was anyone even around. The place was open though, so someone must be here. Maybe the only time he'd ever seen people in here was when there was some sort of show going on.

He looked around the lobby, wondering if he should just wait here. The person he was supposed to meet said they'd be here. In hindsight, maybe he should have asked specifically where in the theater to meet them.

Edmund wandered over to a seat by a set of double colors and sat down to wait.

He had come here to meet about borrowing some sound equipment for an upcoming show at the planetarium. The set at the planetarium was old and finally broke, and with the next showing coming up soon, he didn't have time to go out and get another set. Asking a friend for advice, they put him in contact with someone at the theater. From there Edmund set up a meeting for today.

He leaned back in the seat and clasped his hands together in his lap. For now he supposed he could just resign himself to waiting.

> “ _Come on babe, why don't we paint the town”_

That voice, sounding from somewhere, caught Edmund's ears and he sat up straight, looking around. He had heard that, right? Just now that was the sound of someone singing. It almost sounded like it was coming from behind the doors he was sitting next to.

> “ _And all that jazz.”_

There it was again. He hadn't imagined that.

> “ _I'm gonna rouge my knees and roll my stockings down  
>  And all that jazz.”_

Curious now, Edmund stood, looking at the doors. It would seem that he wasn't the only one here after all. Whoever was singing... they had a good voice.

He reached for the door as the singing continue, pushing it open slowly. As he did, the voice became slightly clearer and more audible. Whoever was singing was in this room, the sound trailing out to where he had been before. Edmund followed the voice down a corridor, listening to the voice as they sang, now finishing a verse. His original intention was put aside for now in favor of finding out who was singing.

It almost felt like he was chasing after the phantom of a singer, drawn in by it..

 _'As if an angel of music inhabits these halls.'_ Edmund thought.

Edmund turned the corner, and entered the large theater area; a not quite cold place, but a charming one. He came into the room on one of the side aisles. Old red seats stretched across the room and the stage lay at the front most row of seats. The lights were up and it was almost entirely empty in the large room. Almost...

On the stage sat a woman, and Edmund assumed this was the source of the singing voice.

> “ _Slick your hair and wear your buckle shoes  
>  And all that jazz”_

Slowly, Edmund walked down the aisle toward the stage, listening as her voice echoed around the room.

She was.... amazing. He'd never heard a voice quite like hers before and he found himself mesmerized, like a sailor being drawn in by a siren of the sea. Edmund was not so focused on the words that came from her mouth, but the sound of her voice.

Now closer to the stage, Edmund was able to get a good look at the woman as she finished her verse, stood up and took a step back to twirl around on the stage. Her long brown hair moved with her, the light catching it as she did so. Edmund could not help but find it a rather beautiful sight. He smiled at this playfulness as she came to a stop and continued to sing her song. In doing so, he caught a glance of her face, of her eyes which seemed to shine in the light.

He continued to listen to her, but leaned up against the wall instead of going any further. This woman might be practicing something for all he knew, and the last thing he wanted was to disturb her.

So, Edmund remained; watching, listening, and taking in her voice as she sang.

 _'She sings rather remarkably.'_ Edmund commented silently.

And then, the woman on the stage turned, and happened to turn her gaze right at him. She stopped singing and went still.

Edmund shrunk back, though there wasn't much point seeing as there was a wall at his back.

_'Oh dear.'_

Clearing his throat, he decided to at least apologize for walking in on her singing. He pushed off the wall and took a step toward the stage.

“H-Hello.” Edmund started, trying not to trip over his own tongue. “I'm sorry, I- Oh, do forgive me. I-I didn't mean to... mean to disturb you. I just... couldn't help but overhear you singing, and... and...”

“It's okay.” She replied. “You only startled me, as I wasn't expecting someone to walk in. Guess I got caught up in the moment.”

Edmund gave her a nervous smile. “Happens to the best of us. Um, I hope you don't mind me saying, but I- I would like to say that... I think you have a wonderful talent for singing. You're good.”

A bright smile came onto her face, a laugh bubbling up from her throat. It made Edmund laugh as well, joining in the mirth.

“So, you were- the song you were singing-”

“All That Jazz.” The woman replies, walking towards him and sitting down at the edge of the stage. “I'm practicing.”

“I gathered that much.

“What is your name?” She asked.

He hesitated for a second, drawing in a breath. “Edmund Hewlett.”

“Anna Strong,”

“Anna.” He tested the name on his tongue. Short and sweet. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

She held out a hand for him and after a moment's hesitation, he took it. Her hand felt small in his own. Edmund couldn't help but smile at her. Anna and their conversation made him smile like he did.

“Mr. Hewlett.” Someone called.

Edmund turned at the call of his name to see another woman walking towards himself and Anna. He recognized the voice as the one he had spoken to on the phone prior.

He gave her a smile too. “I assume you are Mrs. Washington.” He said. “We spoke on the phone.”

“Call me Martha.” She replied, coming to a stop in front of them. She then looked at Anna. “You're here early, Anna.”

Anna looked down at her hands. “I thought I'd come in a bit early and go over my songs.”

Martha smiled. “I appreciate your enthusiasm. Now, Mr. Hewlett, I believe we have business to discuss.”

Edmund nodded. “Yes, of course.”

Before he walked off with Martha to discus what he came here for, he glanced at Anna one last time. She looked up and gave him a tiny smile.

He left the stage with Martha in order to talk about what they had discussed on the phone. The conversation went smoothly enough and after some talk, Edmund was able to work something out to secure a spare set to borrow. However, the whole time, there was a song stuck in his head. It was the same one that Anna had been singing on the stage. What has she said it was- All That Jazz. It was that song stuck in her head.

Just as well it was also the sound of her voice when she was singing stuck in his head for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

Anna continued practicing her songs, running back through All That Jazz, until Martha reappeared. That Hewlett fellow didn't follow after her, so that must mean he had left.

“What did that guy want?” She asked Martha, setting down her script.

“Mr. Hewlett asked to borrow some sound equipment for something going on at the planetarium.” Martha explained. “He's unable to get replacements for the broken parts before the next show there, and a friend pointed him to here.”

“It's not anything we need, I hope.”

“No, nothing too important. Just some spare parts and he'll return them at the earliest convenience.”

Anna nodded and took a sip of water. “Planetarium? Really?”

“Yes; Edmund Hewlett. He's the manager there, but I see that you two have already been acquainted.”

“Ah, well- yes. He came in just before you did. You know, maybe he could help us with the lighting if he's savvy with technology.”

Martha chuckled. “There's a thought.”

Anna laughed with her. Martha, director of the theater, was a kind woman who Anna felt fortunate to meet. To Anna, the other woman reminded her of her mother. She also ran the practices and given Anna advice before on the role she was playing. Anna was thankful for it.

“You've been practicing your songs you say.” Martha said.

“I thought it would help more if I practiced them here for a change.” She answered.

“Hm... well, no one else is here yet, so if you want we can go over your songs before the rest of them arrive.”

Anna nodded her head in agreement. “Okay.”

“Then let's start with your lines for Cell Block Tango. We'll be going over that one today when everyone else gets here.”

Anna smiled. That was her favorite song from the musical.


	2. The First Chord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund and Anna meet again and have the chance to talk with one another.

Darkness fell over the room as Edmund turned off the light. He rubbed at his eyes as he sat down on his bed, his body feeling tired and in need of sleep. He had stayed late at the planetarium tonight making sure the spare equipment was in place and ready for use. He liked the planetarium, but didn't like being kept for that reason. Someone had to do it though, he supposed. Edmund practically collapsed back into bed as he laid down.

Edmund crawled under the sheets and curled up in them, resting his head against the pillows and ready to let sleep claim him.

He breathed out a sigh and closed his eyes, feeling the tension go out of his body as he allowed himself to go still. There was something comforting about going to sleep; allowing everything else to fall away into nothing.

Though his thoughts moved around sluggishly in his brain, one remained that he came back to. It was that song, still stuck in his head. It was the same one Anna had been singing earlier today when he was at the theater.

A moment later he caught himself humming a line from her song.

Edmund stopped and opened his eyes, blinking before rolling over onto his back.

His brown eyes stared up at the ceiling, his mind now wandering back to Anna, whom he had met today. He hadn't meant to walk in on her practicing, but she hadn't seemed to mind much. Such an event which occurred there was the last thing he had been expecting to happen. He had meant it though when he told Anna that she had a good voice. It was captivating... Absolutely captivating.

Anna too- it wasn't just the way she sang. There was something in the way she moved, the way she smiled at him.

_'Anna.... Anna Strong.'_ Edmund thought, repeating her name in his mind.

His first impression of her had been when she was singing, and her song was imprinted into his head.

Edmund closed his eyes again, letting her song play in his head until the tendrils of sleep dragged him under into the night.

 

* * *

 

They say curiosity kills the cat. That was what Edmund was thinking of when he decided to take a walk over to the theater the next day.

He could say that, perhaps, he had been charmed by Anna. It was strange, but their conversation hadn't been an unpleasant one, and a part of him wanted to know the woman he found singing; more than just her name. She had said she was practicing something, so maybe she would be here again doing that. He figured if that was the case, then it would be around the same time as when he had gone there to meet with Martha.

Edmund now found himself back in front of the building again, wanting to take a step forward, but he hesitated. He didn't want to give her the wrong idea if she was here He just wanted to make conversation with Anna, and if she was busy at the moment, then he would apologize and leave. It was a simple enough plan.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped into the theater once more.

Edmund knew the way to the main room, remembering how he had wandered in there before while following Anna's voice. The place was the same as it was last time, except now he found that there were more people than just Anna here this time. He could hear voices coming from the stage.

There were a couple other people from what he could see as he walked down the aisle again.There were two on the stage, and three sitting in the front row.

“I was hoping you might represent me, Mr. Flynn.” A woman on the stage said, her blonde hair done up into a bun.

There was a man standing a few feet from her, and presumably this was who she was addressing. He was tall and charismatic looking-

Edmund stopped and resisted the urge to sigh irritably. He knew who that guy was.

“I see.” Said John André to the woman. André was.... sort of an acquaintance to Edmund. “You got five thousand dollars?”

The woman laughed as if it was a joke. “Gee, that's... that's a lot of money.”

Edmund resumed walking down the aisle, listening to the two on stage talk, until he stood next to the front row. The woman reached out to grab André's sleeve, trying to convince him of something by a way of flirting. Edmund saw the paper in their hands and understood If this was the practice that Anna was attending, then it wasn't what he thought it was. Not a concert, but a play... more likely a musical because of Anna singing the other day.

He put his hands in his pockets, and then he was noticed, by none other than André.

“Edmund?” He spoke, recognizing him standing by the row.

He knew all eyes had turned to him, and he glanced around nervously. It was in doing so that he also spotted Anna. She leaned forward, looking right at him. Edmund felt like it was the other day again when he found Anna singing and he had walked in on her.

Edmund averted his eyes from her, focusing on André instead. “...Yes. I didn't expect to see you here. I take it you are part of whatever is going on.”

“Indeed.” André replied with that smile he used on all kinds of women. “Practice for an upcoming musical.”

“Yes, I can see that.”

“Mr. Hewlett,” He knew the familiar voice of Martha off to the side. He turned to face her. “good to see you again. Did you get the sound equipment set up smoothly?”

“Oh, it went very well. Again, thank you for allowing me to borrow it.”

“It's no trouble.” She smiled at him. “Would you like to sit in and watch?”

“Ah- That is, if you don't mind.” He felt slightly humbled.

“Of course. Feel free.” She looked back to the two on the stage. “Alright, John, let's go over All I Care About. Mary, take a break if you want.”

The woman, Mary, nodded and got off the stage. Meanwhile, Edmund walked around the seats and towards Anna. She looked up.

“Forgive me,” He spoke softly. “I don't mean for this to seem odd. May I join you?”

Anna shrugged. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Edmund took the seat next to her, still kind of avoiding eye contact. His gaze was directed to the stage and away from her.

Anna hadn't expected to see him again after their previous meeting, that one time just being a random meeting of two crossing paths. When she heard André speak, Anna recognized the name and then found that Edmund was back here again. Anna thought that maybe he was here to talk to Martha again like last time, but she was now starting to think that wasn't the case.

She decided to prompt him. “So... you know André?”

“Mutual acquaintance, like I said.” He answered. This time he looked over at her. “I assume this...musical is what you were practicing for?”

“ _Chicago_.” Anna replied. “Have you heard of it?”

“Maybe a few times in passing.” But then recognition flashed across his face. “Oh! That would explain the posters I saw.”

Anna chuckled softly. “See André there?” She pointed the stage. “He's playing Billy Flynn; a famed lawyer who has never lost a case. Every girl at the Cook County Jail wants him to represent them.”

Meanwhile on the stage, Andre had started to sing All I Care About. He was good, and Anna thought he was a prefect match for the role. Though she could only imagine how amusing this was going to be when it came time to preform the real thing.

“Somehow it suits him.” Edmund said.

“Exactly what I was thinking. You should see him when he's practicing We Both Reached For The Gun; that one gets a bit weird, especially with Mary sitting on his lap.”

“Mary...?”

“Mary Woodhull.” Anna said with an exasperated sigh. “She's playing Roxie Hart.”

“You sound as if you don't like her very much.”

“Oh, no it's not that. I used to... date her husband. We're kind of friends, but I don't like thinking about the association I had with her husband. Me and him have fallen out of touch with each other and are no longer on speaking terms.”

“Ah, I see... If I may ask, what role are you playing?”

“Velma Kelly. She's the same jail for shooting her husband and sister. Billy Flynn was representing her until Roxie steals the spotlight.”

“Oh my.” Edmund whispered.

She offered him a smile. “It's exciting though. _Chicago_ is my favorite musical and I'm all too happy to be playing this part.”

“Judging by your singing the other day, I think you'll do great.”

Anna silently thanked him for his vote of confidence, but she still fretted about it. Quietly without betraying it on her face, but no matter her excitement, the nerves about it still lay in her. However, Anna was determined, no matter what nerves or anxieties came about. She had to keep working at it.

“I... I must confess, Anna- Can I address you by your first name?” Edmund spoke again. Anna shrugged as a way of giving him permission and he continued. “You see, your singing left an impression on me- wait, no...” He paused for a second, as if trying to get his thoughts in order. He looked a bit nervous himself. “I came here hoping... to see you again. Um, that is to say I... wanted to talk with you again, and to know more than your name.”

“With me?” Anna semi-parroted.

“Yes, w-with you.”

Their voices fell quiet, though they could still hear Andre singing on stage. Finally, Anna leaned back in her seat.

“Honestly,” Anna started. “I thought you were just here to speak to Martha, or were looking into the opening for the orchestra. My friend Ben is playing trumpet in it and they're looking for a pianist.”

“No, not that, although I do play piano.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I- My mother encouraged it when I was younger.” A shy smile appeared on his face, but it was also a kind one.

Anna didn't exactly know what to say in response to his explanation. He had come here just for the purpose of talking to her? Maybe it was a little odd, but Edmund's explanation, while a bit jumpy, was sincere. Anna appreciated that.

“I do hope I'm not terrible company.” He said.

“No, you're alright.” She said with a nod of her head. “You're good company.”

Edmund still kept his smile, and... was that a blush on his cheeks?

“So... Martha says you're manager of the planetarium.”

“Ah, yes, that is true.”

He seemed to relax a little, and Anna thought he looked better without any stress on his shoulders.

 

* * *

 

They kept talking, quietly. Rather, Edmund went on about the planetarium and why he came here in the first place looking for some spare sound equipment. He talked about how there was to be a presentation on nebulae, of which he organized himself. Anna found herself interested by his enthusiastic talking. She wondered if he was also an astronomer on the side if he liked space so much.

Anna was swept up by their conversation, and he stayed until she had to go over some more lines. He said he didn't want to distract her, so he left.

Too bad... Anna was really enjoying talking to him. It was refreshing, while he was a bit awkward in conversation.

After practice was over, she went over to hang out with her friends Caleb and Ben. That turned into playing video games with them, a usual thing for them.

“I can't believe you've never played _Portal_ , Annie.” Caleb said from beside her.

“Hush, you.” Anna's hands worked at the controls, trying to navigate the puzzle. She was starting to understand it... Somewhat. “It never crossed my mind before, not to mention I currently am in practices for a major musical outside of my own job.”

“And we're both super proud of you for landing the part. Our Annie as Velma Kelly.”

“Yes, yes; you and Ben have both expressed that a hundred times already.” She couldn't help but smile.

There was a sound of a door closing. “Pizza's here.” Ben announced, carrying a cardboard box on one hand.

Anna saved the game and closed it down before setting the laptop aside. “Smells good.”

“One mushroom, bacon, and vidalia onion pizza. Your favorite, Caleb.”

“Aw, admit it; you just love me.” Caleb grinned.

Ben set the pizza box down on the coffee table- “Guilty as charged.” - and leaned over to kiss Caleb.

Anna had grown up with both Caleb and Ben; they were her childhood friends. Now it made Anna happy to see both her good friends in a relationship with each other. She had seen the way they looked at each other growing up, and observed their closeness. Anna wasn't surprised when they got together, rather voiced it as a reply of “about time”.

“How was the orchestra today?” Anna asked, taking a slice.

Ben sat down between her and Caleb. “Alright. We got someone for the piano now.”

“Oh, that's good.” Ben played trumpet in the orchestra that would be playing for the musical. “I was talking with a... a friend earlier today and I thought he was there looking into the opening. Turns out that's not the case.”

“It wasn't Abe, was it? We know you two aren't speaking right now.”

“Ben, how can it be Woody?” Caleb cut in. “He doesn't even play piano.”

“Don't worry, it wasn't him.” Anna pause to take a bite of her pizza. “I just met the guy the other day- Edmund Hewlett.”

“That name sounds familiar.” Ben pondered.

“Manager of the planetarium. He happened to walk in when I was practicing All That Jazz.”

Ben made a noise- “Oh”- and meanwhile, Caleb chuckled around a mouthful of pizza. “Drew him right in.”

“Careful or you'll choke.” Anna retorted, mostly in response to his comment.

“Ignore him. So, what's someone like this doing at a theater?” Ben asked.

“Some old equipment broke, and he came there to speak to Martha about borrowing some from the theater. We had a rather pleasant conversation today, though he had this nervous smile at times, like he was nervous about talking to me.”

After a moment of silence passed, Ben said, “Maybe he fancies you.”

“What? Just because of the way he smiled?” But then she remembered he had said he had come by to talk to her specifically... just talk. She didn't give it much thought; it was an innocent request. “I mean... he did say he wanted to talk to me, but just to get to know me. All we knew about each other before was our names. He's a nice enough guy I suppose, and like I said our conversation was good.”

Edmund... He was sort of an odd man, but in a good way. Not too tall (but taller than her), his hair neatly combed back, thin lips pressed into a smile that was rather charming-

She realized she was lingering on the image of him and took another bite from her pizza.

“I don't know, maybe Ben's right.” Caleb commented. “People's expressions can say a lot. It's in the eyes and smile.”

“Please.” Anna muttered. “We just met.”

“Okay, sorry. Hey, here's another thought- you mentioned André singing All I Care About at practice.”

“Yeah, that did happen.”

“Oh I'm not doubting you. That's gonna be such a riot to watch, not that he's a bad singer; he's good.”

Anna laughed at that. Ben then added, “Honestly they couldn't have picked anyone better to play Billy Flynn.”

She nodded in agreement, but still her mind went back to Edmund, to his talk about nebulae. She didn't exactly know what to think of him, but from their talk earlier today, she was impressed by his enthusiasm for the sciences, particularly in the interest of space.

That was an odd parallel, she would later realize. He said her singing had left an impression on him... well Edmund's enthusiasm had now left an impression on her.

What an odd parallel indeed.

 


	3. Coffee Shop Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After short conversations with two of his friends, Robert ends up sorta playing matchmaker.

The daily life of one Robert Townsend was a quiet one, or at least it was according to him.

Robert tended to keep to himself, and that's exactly how he liked it. It was better that way and worked for him. His tiny circle of friends commented that he was a quiet person and he took that as a compliment. He wouldn't deny that he was the 'quiet one' of the group. If he had something to say then he would say it, but in the meantime he would but watch and listen.

During the day, Robert worked at a small coffee shop. He liked places like this... and libraries. They suited him. Maybe it was that reason the compelled him to take a job like this one in the first place. In ether case he at least enjoyed it and it paid fairly.

And sometimes... sometimes a couple of his friends just happened to walk in while he was at work.

Like today.

Robert happened to look up just in time to see Anna Strong walk through the door. Their eyes met and he gave her a tiny nod as she strolled up to the counter.

“Hello there, Anna.” He greeted. “Let me guess- the usual.”

“You know me, Robert.” She replied, already getting out her wallet.

Robert was acquainted with Anna via his friend, bordering on rival, Abe and his wife Mary. He knew Anna and Abe used to date, but from what he had gathered it wasn't the best relationship. Currently the two weren't speaking to each other, however Anna did have somewhat of a friendship with Mary despite that history. Anna was a good person, headstrong, and over time Robert had begun to see her as sort of a little sister.

And as for Abe... well, Robert still talked to him. They sometimes played draughts together, though Abe claimed the first time they played together Robert cheated. Draughts became their pastime and how they even became friends in the first place.

“How's the play going?” He asked. “Keeping my sister out of trouble?”

Robert's sister, Sally, was involved with the musical. She ended up being one of the dancers, but would also be singing in Cell Block Tango. If he recalled right, the story her character told had something to do with bubblegum.

“It's a musical, not a play.” Anna said with a sly smile. “And your sister is fine. She's gets right into the mood when we practice Cell Block Tango. Anyway, practice has been going well. I even made a new friend a few days ago.”

“Hm. Good for you.”

She handed over the cash required to him. “An odd fellow, but he talks plenty of space. It's interesting.”

Robert raised a brow, something in her words gaining interest, but he didn't think about it now. He still needed to fix up her usual. “One iced butterscotch mocha, coming right up.”

Odd fellow. Talks of space.

 _'Strange.'_ Robert thought as he made her drink. What she said reminded him of another friend, one that he was rather close to.

Once that task was done, he handed over the drink to Anna.

“Good day to you.” He said.

“You too, Rob.” Anna replied, taking a straw, opening it, and sticking it in the drink. He watched her as she left, and then he went back to the next customer that was in line.

Focusing his mind on work, Robert forgot about the words Anna had said. He hadn't thought on it much anyway, seeing as there was no point to dwell on it. It was just a string of words that for some reason brought that familiar association.

A couple hours later, after a string of people had gone through and things hit a lull, Robert had just finished cleaning the counters when he heard the door open.

Looking over to the door, he saw that it was another friend.

“And what brings you by today, Edmund?”

Edmund Hewlett smiled wearily at him. “Coffee, please.” He said once at the counter. “Ah, decaf.”

Edmund Hewlett; manager of the planetarium and Robert's closest and best friend. They had met some five years ago when Robert was finishing up his undergraduate study in Business. They both shared interest in the classics and bonded over that. With Edmund being a rather quiet and reserved person himself, unless anyone got him talking about space, Robert found him easy to get along with.

“Alright... A long day?” Robert prompted.

“Yes, but the good news is all the equipment I was able to borrow on behalf of the theater is working.”

“So Martha was of some help?”

“She's a very kind woman... Thank you for getting me in touch with her.” He paused to pay for the coffee. “I also happened to run into a young lady singing while I was there. Beautiful voice.”

Robert picked up on the lighter tone when he spoke. He knew that- Edmund's voice got that way when he was interested in someone. He'd heard it before.

“That so.” He said, not pushing the question. Edmund would be a nervous stuttering wreak if he tried. Instead he made the decaf coffee for him.

“It's strange... the song she was singing was stuck in my head for a while afterward.” Edmund said when Robert handed over the coffee.

“Must be quite the catchy song.”

“It's something, I'll give it that. She was singing All That Jazz- but it was more so her voice that caught my attention.”

Robert offered him a smile. “I can see that. Good day, Edmund.”

“As always, Robert.”

Edmund turned and left the shop, and Robert resumed work. His shift would be over soon and so would end another day...

 

* * *

 

It was later when Robert returned to his place that he thought about his two friends that had come into the shop today.

It was odd that he should happen to see both Anna and Edmund in the same day, but it wasn't an impossible possibility. In truth, he had liked seeing both his friends today. He may not be very social or speak to them much, but they were people he liked being friends with.

He turned the fan on in his room to cool it down a little, from any onset of early summer heat that would undoubtedly be setting in. Then he sat down on his bed and retrieved the book that he was reading. After reading through a chapter and a half, he put it down and recalled his friend's conversations, as a line in the book had reminded him of it again.

There was something about what they each had said that stuck.

Anna, saying she met and odd, yet interesting, guy who talked about space. Edmund saying he met a girl with a beautiful voice singing All That Jazz.

Anna's words had reminded him of Edmund, who was the manager of the planetarium and absolutely loved space. If prompted, he'd go on and on about various topics under the one relating term, and he was highly enthusiastic about it. He was kind of odd too, but he was a good person. With Edmund, when he mentioned the song's name, he recalled the musical Anna was practicing for. After the Overture, her character sang the same song.

After a moment of thought, the connection hit Robert. He ran a hand through his hair as a response to the sudden conclusion.

 _'Should of seen it before. Of course that's the connection.'_ He thought, but then again he could blame a focus on work for this delayed reaction.

 

* * *

 

The next day, seeing as he doesn't have to work today, Robert plans out what he intends to do carefully, and then he heads out and over to the planetarium.

He hadn't seen it at first, but the realization he came to last night was now clear. The occurrence that both Anna and Edmund mentioned were that they had met each other a few days prior. Edmund had been there to discuss acquiring spare equipment and Anna was there for her practice. The reason he hadn't gotten it right away was because no names of the other were given.

Now that he knew, he had come to a few other conclusions and decided that he would offer tiny little nudges to this blooming friendship.

Once at the planetarium, he found Edmund in the large projection room. He was sitting in one of the chairs, appearing to be looking over some notes and muttering to himself. Robert wasn't surprised; he always did this, especially if he was the one who organized whatever presentation was going on at the time. In fact, he was the one who usually organized them in the first place.

This was the first step of his plan. Remembering how Edmund had spoken of Anna yesterday, and now realizing that it was her he was talking about, Robert knew something else. The tone of Edmund's voice had given away the possibility that he might be interested in Anna. Sometimes he made it too easy to tell, and Robert knew the kind of voice he used, whether consciously or not.

If his suspicions were true, and knowing how his friend was with people, with women in particular, Robert would give him a slight push.

Apparently, Edmund hadn't heard Robert walk in, not to mention he was back to him. So, he strolled up to Edmund and tapped his shoulder.

The other man jumped and whirled around the face Robert, papers falling from Edmund's hands and cluttering to the floor.

“Oh... It's only you, Robert.” Edmund breathed a sigh. “You gave me a fright.”

“Terribly sorry. I seem to have that effect on a lot of people.” Noting the papers on the floor, Robert kneeled down and started to pick them up.

“That's because you're so quiet.”

Robert handed the papers back up to Edmund and stood, but when Edmund offered the seat next to him, Robert shrugged and sat down beside him.

“Going over notes?” He asked, resting his hands in his lap.

“Yes. It helps soothe my nerves.”

 _'A mechanism for_ _quieting_ _his own anxiety.'_ Robert mused to himself. He knew Edmund wasn't the best public speaker, but whenever he got on the topic of space he did alright, and reading back through any notes before a presentation was something his did to ease any nerves.

“You'll do fine.” He assured Edmund. Anyway, to point... “Edmund, I hope you don't mind me saying, but I couldn't help but notice something yesterday when you were at the coffee shop.”

Edmund's brow knitted together in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“I happened to notice your voice went up a pitch like it does when you show interest in someone, and it was when you were talking about that woman you met.”

He went to say something, but no words came from him. Instead he sighed and gave a tiny smile. “Is it really that easy to tell?”

“We've been friends long enough that I can pick up on these things.”

Edmund nodded silently, fingers tapping on the papers in his hands. “I wouldn't exactly call it anything... though it seems we are friends now. But I must say that she has the most beautiful voice I've ever heard. She's talented.” He held the same smile, but his expression had changed into looking like he was daydreaming. “She's quite something.”

His voice did that thing again, and to Robert it just confirmed what he suspected. He took the leap and asked.

“It sounds like you've taken a liking to this new friend.” Robert said.

Edmund didn't answer right away, instead picking up the papers and shuffling them. After a moment, he set his jaw and met Robert's eyes.

“Maybe I do just a bit.”

“Does this interest have a name?”

“Anna Strong.” Edmund answered, his voice quiet, as if her name was something precious.

_'Just as I thought.'_

Robert didn't say outright he knew her. He had only mentioned a few of his friends to Edmund in conversation before, nor had ever mentioned Edmund to any of the others, simply because he never came up in conversation. Also, he didn't think he'd mentioned to him Anna before. Besides, it was part of his plan to act like he was only now hearing a name. He would do the same come the second part of his plan.

“I see...” He paused while he mentally complied what he was going to say. “You have that presentation on nebulae coming up soon, right?”

“Tonight, actually.” Edmund replied. “Why?”

“You should invite Anna to come see.”

“I-Invite Anna to- I don't know...”

“Come now; she might like it. If you like her then you should take a chance.”

Edmund sighed. “Look where that got me last time.”

Robert knew he might react like that. In the time he had known Edmund, he had shown interest in few people, but he had been in one other relationship. It didn't end well.

“At least pass along a flyer.” Robert said, his tone softer. “You never know.”

“Maybe... She practices at the theater, she's in a musical. When I told her of the upcoming show, she did seem a bit interested.” Edmund slightly rambled. “...I'll think about it.”

“There. Have faith, my friend.” Robert said, satisfied. He checked his watch, a pocket watch, for the time. “I am sorry to cut this conversation short, but I'm afraid I have an engagement to attend.”

Edmund seemed to snap back into focus. “Yes, of course. Don't let me keep you, Robert.”

“Don't worry about it.” Robert stood from his seat. “Good luck tonight.”

The other man smiled. “Thank you.”

Robert left the planetarium after, taking his phone from his pocket. He didn't have somewhere to be actually; it was part of the plan.

He pulled up his contact list and dialed Anna's number. He asked her to lunch.

 

* * *

 

“Thanks again for this, Robert.” Anna said to him after finishing her sandwich. “We should do this more often.”

“I just felt like it.” He replied. “This is what friends do, isn't it?”

There was a glint of suspicion in her eye. “Yes... You know, when you asked me to lunch, I thought it was a bit odd. Usually you're not the one who does these sorts of things. You're quiet, but smart and calculating. Do you have some sort of other agenda at play?”

Robert expected this. Anna too was smart for her own good sometimes. Hopefully what he was going to say wouldn't give him away.

“Want to get right to point then. Very well.” He took a sip of his drink before laying out his explanation. “I wanted to ask a favor of you.”

“A favor?” Anna repeated.

“A friend of mine his leading a presentation on nebulas tonight- well, the correct term is nebulae. He's a bit nervous about it, worried not many people will show up. I'm trying to talk some people into going to see it, you know gathering a crowd. Would you go, to show him he had nothing to worry about?”

She was quiet, thinking maybe. Edmund had told him he had spoken of his upcoming presentation to Anna, so Robert knew she would quickly connect the dots. He was only doing this to see if he could convince Anna into going herself in case Edmund couldn't bring himself to pass along a flyer to Anna. Robert kind of hoped he did though.

“This is... at the planetarium, right?” Anna finally asked.

“Yes.”

“That person I told you I met earlier in the week- the last time we talked he mentioned something like that. That's what he had to borrow some of the theater equipment for. His name wouldn't happen to be Edmund Hewlett, would it?”

Robert nodded. “It is.”

Anna leaned back in her chair, her eyes avoiding Robert's gaze. “That's who I met. He found me singing that day. He... He said I was good.”

“It is true, Anna. Sally speaks very highly of you.”

Anna took a sip of her own drink. “Well, when he spoke of it, Edmund went off about nebulae and it did sound interesting.”

“He's very passionate about the subject.”

“That much I figured.” Anna agreed, a smile tugging at her lips. “What time is it at?”

“8 PM.”

“That's about an hour after I get out of work...” She gave a sigh. “Alright, I guess I could.”

Robert gave her a smile. “Thank you; he'll appreciate it.”

“Speaking of which, why aren't you going?”

“I'm busy tonight.” He lied, keeping a straight face as best he could.

“Continuing your ongoing rivalry with Abe over draughts?”

“Perhaps that too.”

Anna smirked. “Kick his ass for me.”

A tiny laugh slipped free from his lips. “Will do.”

 

* * *

 

In the end, Robert did end up playing a round or two of draughts with Abe. Mary had invited Robert to join them for dinner and that had lead to striking up another game with Abe. They had both won a match each, putting them in a tie. After than, Robert headed back home, where he brewed some tea and returned to the book he was currently reading.

Robert looked over to the clock as it chimed on the hour, resting a hand on the book he had open. 8 PM.

With any luck all the pieces had fallen into place and Anna was at the planetarium while Edmund started his presentation. Even if Edmund hadn't passed on a flyer to her, Anna sounded like she was going to go. If all went well, they'd both figure out latter the part Robert had played in it, but he wouldn't be hiding.

When he had realized why Edmund's voice had taken on that rare and familiar tone in the coffee shop when he spoke of Anna, Robert thought it was good. After his previous relationship ended, Edmund hadn't been in the best of ways. Even after that, Robert could tell that the misery of it lingered around him like a ghost. He thought that this new event was good, that he could now forget about the ghosts of his last relationship. That's why Robert had helped him out a little in taking a step forward.

Robert thought that maybe it was a good thing they met. He had mostly done it for Edmund, to help his best friend move on from the past.

He smiled to himself. He didn't regret that he had pretty much set Edmund up with Anna.


	4. The Cosmos Sing In Ambient Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decides to go to the planetarium and there she gets to see Edmund in his element as he talks about nebulae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The planetarium scene in this chapter is dedicated to calamity-bean. As they said in a comment, of which I agreed with, it would only be fitting if Anna go to see Edmund doing what he does best. Your suggestion stuck with me :3

_'Take a breath, count to ten- you have nothing to worry about.'_ Edmund thought.

Those were reassuring thoughts he tried to convince himself of, but that didn't stop his hands from fidgeting nervously with the flyer in his hands.

He tried to keep them still, as to not damage the paper he held.

After Robert had come to talk to him earlier, Edmund had thought about his suggestion. It figured now that his good friend would pick up on something like what he had told him. They had known each other for a long time so it made sense that Robert would be able to pick up on little things like how his voice had changed in that situation. Robert was always the perceptive one.

After he left, Edmund had thought on their conversation, no longer being able to hold a focus to his notes without coming back to Anna.

He'd only known her for... nearly a week? He saw her only a few times. Still thoughts of her came back at times, and he found himself smiling when he replayed the memory of their first meeting. In their last talk, she welcomed him when he asked to sit next to her and she listened to him. She didn't ignore or dismiss him when he started talking about his passion for the outer reaches beyond earth.

It felt good to find someone who listened like that, especially someone like Anna, with her wonderful singing, that soft looking and long brown hair, and those brown eyes that watched him as he talked.

So... maybe Robert was right. Maybe he did like her a little, and maybe Robert was right about taking another chance if he really felt this way. It made him a bit anxious to think about that, because of how these things had gone for him in the past, but there was truth to Robert's words.

On that conclusion, Edmund took one of the flyers for the nebulae presentation on his way out of the planetarium and went on his way to the theater.

The place was just as quiet as before when he got there, except for two women he found chatting quietly in the lobby. One of them he recognized as someone Anna had pointed out when he was last here.

 _'That's Mary Woodhull, isn't it?'_ He thought. Last time he had seen her, Anna told him that Mary was playing the central character Roxie Hart. While playing her character, Mary had been trying to convince Billy Flynn- André was playing that role- to represent her as her lawyer. According to Anna, Billy was also serving as Velma's lawyer, until Roxie interferes.

“Mrs. Woodhull.” Edmund called to get her attention. He didn't know if Anna was in practice at the moment, so it might be better to ask someone if she was.

The two women looked up and over at him. The one he knew as Mary giggled and patted the other woman's hand before walking over to him, a smile on her face.

“I remember you.” She said. “You're that fellow from the other day. But how do you know my name? I don't believe we've met.”

“Ah, you see, Anna pointed you out when I was last here. Congratulations on your role in the musical.”

“Thank you. I assume you are Mr. Hewlett.”

“Correct.”

The other woman who had been with Mary now joined them, taking up a place by her side. “This here is Margret Shippen, but call her Peggy.”

“Peggy.” Edmund repeated. He's heard of the Shippen family, well known throughout town. “I've heard of you and your family- That is if you don't mind me saying so.”

“Darling, do not worry.” Peggy assured him. “Plenty of people say that. It's nothing new to me.” Then she looked to Mary. “This is him?”

“Yeah, it's Edmund.” Mary confirmed.

“Then he is the one Anna spoke of.” Peggy looked back to him. “My, my; I see why she smiled like that. He's rather handsome.”

Edmund blushed. Anna had told these two women about him? “Uh, t-thank you.” Then he remembered the paper in his hands. “It's actually fortunate to run into you two. You see I am holding a presentation on neblaue tonight, and-” he held up the flyer, passing it to Mary. “I was- well, I wanted to... to invite Anna to the showing tonight. Is she in practice right now?”

Mary and Peggy looked at each other for a moment, and then back to Edmund.

“Oh, I'm sorry- Anna won't be here today.” Peggy answered. “She has work.”

Edmund blinked a couple times, the words sinking in with a feeling of disappointment. All he could muttering response was a small, “Oh...”

He thought that Anna would be here, because this was the only place he knew where to find her. If she was at someplace where she worked, Edmund didn't know where. Giving a sigh, he knew he shouldn't try and find out. Now he felt a bit like a fool for assuming she would be here. She wasn't here and that was it.

In any case he had to get back to the planetarium; he had to get everything set up for tonight.

 _'It's just a shame she's not here.'_ He thought.

“I'm sorry for wasting your time.” He muttered before turning to walk away.

“Mr. Hewlett-” Mary called after him, but he was already out the door.

 

* * *

 

Just as Anna told Robert, she got off from work about an hour before Edmund's presentation at the planetarium.

Robert had told her that he was trying to drum up an audience for Edmund because he was worried that not many people would show up. Anna had remembered him talking about it some days ago, and it had interested her a little bit, managed to capture her attention. She could at least do this favor for him if Edmund was really worried about such.

Edmund seemed... very passionate about the subject of space.

He was knowledgeable and had spoken with such enthusiasm. He would ramble a little, but when he was talking about space his eyes lit up and she liked the smile that would form on his lips. He looked happy and at ease, and his knowledge about space impressed her. Anna could see it was something he loved, and she could imagine that he enjoyed his job at the planetarium.

For those reasons, were also why Anna had agreed to go. She wanted to see him go on about something that he enjoyed. It suited him.

She first went back to her apartment to change clothes, and then looked up the address of the planetarium before heading on her way.

The building the address was at looked like any other building, but it wasn't like she was expecting some big telescope to be sticking out of it. Out front near the entrance she saw a sign advertised exactly what she was looking for; A presentation on nebulae, listing Edmund as the speaker. It also said she would find the event going on in the projection room.

Upon entering Anna found herself looking around the interior. She couldn't remember being here before, and as she wandered, various things catching her eye, part of her wanted to stay and explore. However, it was just about eight, so she didn't have time for looking around. She needed to find the projection room.

After a couple of minutes, at a minute or so after eight, she found the projection room and slipped inside.

The hall was dark around her, but it was short and opened up into a large room where the ceiling was curved into a dome. Some contraption set in the middle on a stand, and she assumed that was the projector. There were seats going across, and there were quite a few other people here. Sounds like Robert's plan worked.

Anna looked around, looking for a place to sit, and then she saw Edmund standing near the front, wearing a vest over a white button down that had the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of slacks. In the dim light she saw that he was also wearing a tie with what looked like constellations.

 _'Of course he does.'_ She thought, but it was kind of cute.

“Nebulas, or Nebulae, come in all shapes and sizes, and colors too if you will indulge that.” He smiled at the crowd as he finished that sentence. “Nebulae are some of the largest objects in our known universe, and are often referred as the birthplace of stars. How right astronomers are about that.”

Anna went over to an open seat somewhere in the middle as Edmund continued to go on about what makes up nebulae. Maybe he had only just started when she walked in. In ether case, Anna would still sit here and listen, like she had before. She wanted to hear what he knew about nebulae.

As he finished the sentence, Anna sat down and looked up at Edmund. At that moment, he just happened to turn his gaze towards Anna.

Their eyes met and he froze.

It was a moment that seemed to stretch on for longer than that. Anna sat back in her seat, meanwhile Edmund looked like he wanted to say something. He probably hadn't been expecting her to show up and was surprised that she was now here. Instead, he gave another smile, one directed to her only.

Anna shyly smiled back in return, and Edmund broke their gaze to continue. He had a small remote in his hand and pressed a button. The room darkened and the domed ceiling above lit up with stardust and color.

“Here is an example of a nebula to get us started. The nearest nebula to earth is the Homunculus Nebula. Now, it's anything but close, but the closest one none the less.” Edmund continued. Anna could make him out in the dark, but only slightly. “This particular nebula is about 7,500 light years away.”

So Anna listened to Edmund talk, and she knew all the while she was smiling. He spoke about various nebulae, how they formed and different types of nebulae, and he did this with the same sort of energy he had before when he was telling her about this event. It was a sort of energy that amazed Anna, and now she was seeing the depth of his knowledge, vast like the cosmos themselves.

Cat's Eye, Eagle and the Pillars of Creation, Rotten-Egg, Horsehead- Anna was entranced by both the nebulae being discussed, and by Edmund.

 _'And he put this together himself.'_ She thought as he talked about something called the 'Stingray Nebula'.

“The Stingray Nebula is the youngest planetary nebula, and while not much is known about it, what we do know is that it is constantly expanding and has become yet another fascinating object of our known universe.

 _'It's pretty.'_ Anna silently observed, as an image of it was projected onto the ceiling. Kinda fuzzy, but it did look a bit like a stingray.

Throughout the presentation, she watched him, and the projections above. Anna was enjoying seeing this new side to Edmund that she had only caught a glance of before.

Anna was glad she decided to come.

 

* * *

 

The applause that met his ears as he closed out the presentation made him happy; it was music to his ears. It always made a sense of joy dance around in his chest to know that people had enjoyed what he had to talk about. Though he may not be the greatest public speaker, he enjoyed talking about space and would gladly share it with anyone who would listen.

Edmund was smiling and the people left. It had gone much better than he anticipated, plus there was a decent turn out of people. It was good to see that people were still interested in what lie beyond Earth.

Most of all, the best part, the most unexpected part, was to see Anna in the audience.

He had just gotten started on the presentation and he caught a glimpse of someone else walking in. He didn't pay them any mind at first. He didn't mind a late arrival or two so long as they didn't interrupt him. And then, when he looked up, he saw her face in the crowd. He saw Anna.

He hadn't been able to pass off the flyer to her, so he didn't expect her to show up. Then again he had told her about this presentation before, so it wasn't like she would have had no idea, though he would have liked to extend an invitation personally. Ether way, he had looked into the crowd and she was there. He'd felt okay and confident when he started, but seeing her in the crowd gave him an extra boost.

Maybe it was just because he was happy that she had unexpectedly shown up.

Once the people left, he was planning to check over the equipment and figure out when to return it to the theater, but there was one person who remained in the room.

Anna.

“Edmund.” She said, walking over to him so that she stood before him.

“Anna- I didn't think you would come.” He replied, his voice light.

“I thought I would. You did make it sound interesting.”

She found it interesting... That made him happy to hear. “The good news is the borrowed equipment has worked well. I'll return it to theater as soon as possible- Let Mrs. Washington know next you see her. So... What did you think of the presentation?”

She made a humming noise. “I liked it. I found it rather informative and I also think you are very knowledgeable about the subject. I can see why you chose this place.”

Her praise made a warmth coil in his chest. “Thank you. You are too kind, but that means a lot for you to say. It took time to get where I am now, but I'm happy. Did you ever study these kinds of subjects?”

“Oh no. I never studied the sciences, I was a major in history, but I've always been a fan of the constant developments and progress science makes on almost a daily basis. I take it astronomy was your area of study.”

“You would be correct in saying that.”

Anna smiled. “You really did do great, and this was interesting. Your passion for the subject of space really shows.”

“You think so?” Edmund asked. He had a bad luck of sometimes turning people off if he rambled on about a subject for too long.

“Of course. I think that it's a good quality.”

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. “I cannot thank you enough for your positivity.”

This couldn't have gone any better, especially since this was an event he organized himself, and Anna's comments helped reinforce that.

“I must say, I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'm so glad you could make it.” Edmund said. “I had gone to the theater to give you a flyer, and to, um, extend a invitation... but Mary and Peggy told me you wouldn't be there.”

“You were-” Anna frowned. “You could have asked them. They know where I work.”

“That makes sense, but...” Edmund didn't know how to word it exactly, how he'd felt for assuming she had been there and not wanting to bother Mary or Peggy longer, so he skipped it. “Nevermind, I didn't realize it before.”

She gave him a bit of a skeptical look. “Okay... Well, earlier today my friend Robert invited me for lunch and told me that this was tonight.”

Wait... could she be talking about the same Robert he was thinking of?

“Do... Do you mean Robert Townsend?” He asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“I'm friends with someone by the same name. He showed up before noon and suggested that I give you a flyer for the presentation.” There was something weird about this. If Anna was friends with the same person, then... “He is friends with you as well.”

“Well, I knew he was friends with you, or rather figured it out, but...”

She grew quiet, and then Edmund came to an answer. “Oh dear, I think I see what he's playing at.”

Anna nodded in agreement. “Now that you mention that he talked to you as well, it almost seems like... like he was trying to set us up together.”

It clicked. That was the only exclamation that made sense.

“Y-Yes, that makes sense. He suggested I give you the flyer, but he must have known you wouldn't be able to receive it so he talked to you as well...”

“Our friend is trying to play a sneaky game of matchmaker.”

Edmund nodded, but with that realization he felt a tad disappointed yet again.

She had been convinced into coming. Then again, Robert had convinced him to deliver the flyer. Robert's goal was made clear now, and Edmund knew it was because of the way his voice had changed when he told Robert about Anna.

In that moment, Edmund wanted to respond with 'I think I know why', but he held it back.

“Edmund,” Anna spoke, interrupting his thoughts. She may have sensed his doubt, because she said next, “Robert may have given me the idea, but I came of my own will. I wanted to come here and I really did enjoy myself tonight.”

That made him feel better. “As I said, I am glad you came.”

“You're welcome.” She glanced around not, avoiding meeting his eyes. He hadn't seen her do that before, or maybe she was just getting a good look at the projection room. “I should- I need to head back to my apartment.”

“M-May I walk you to the door?” He asked timidly.

She pondered this before shrugging her shoulders. “Sure.”

 

* * *

 

Most of the week consisted of a balance between practice and work. Half the time Anna was at the theater, and half the time she was at work. Today, for example, wasn't a work day, so it was a theater day.

Originally, when Anna discovered that she had been cast as Velma, she had to rearrange her work schedule to fit around the practices. She managed it and then adjusted to this new routine. It was enough of a balance, and it worked. That being said, since it was a theater day, Anna knew she would have to get ready to go over to the theater. It was almost forty-five minutes till practice.

Anna thought about the previous night at the planetarium on her way to the theater. He hadn't been expecting her to be there after all, but he thanked her afterward for being there none the less. She'd realized after that he was indeed hoping she would be among the crowd. He had even gone so far as to try and leave her a flyer. Anna though it was a sweet gesture.

Also, she reminded herself to have a word with Robert next time she saw him. Why had he set them up together like it was some-

...Had Robert tried to set them up on a date?

She pushed that thought aside, saving that question for when she saw Robert.

Arriving at the theater, Anna found that there were already a couple people here. The first one to notice her entering the room quickly walked over to her.

“Oh, hey Mary.” Anna greeted.

“There you are.” She answered. “I thought I should tell you that he was here yesterday.”

Anna knew who. “He? Do you mean Edmund?”

“Yes.” Mary took something out from her pocket and handed it to Anna. It was a folded piece of paper. “He was looking for you, but you were at work. He wanted to drop off this flyer; Something about a presentation on nebulae.”

Anna blinked, and she opened the folded piece of paper. It was just as Mary said. Anna knew Edmund had been here, but she hadn't expected Mary to have the flyer he was trying to give her.

“Thank you, Mary.” She muttered, smiling a little.

“I thought you should have it if he went to the effort to give it to you. He wanted to ask you to this event.”

She knew that already. “Yes, I... I was there last night. He had told me of it before and I thought I would go.”

“How was it?”

“He's...” Anna worked to string together something to say. “It was good. Edmund has a bright mind and knows so much about the subject. He told me later he was happy to see my face in the crowd.”

“You're smiling again.” Mary pointed out.

Anna knew she was, but she quickly dropped it. It was an unconscious action. “Huh?”

“Don't deny it. It's just like the last time you told us about him.” She then quietly added. “It's how you used to smile at Abe.”

Anna sighed. “I'd rather not get into that, so let's not. I'm still mad at him, you know.”

“And you have every right to be. Anyway, I just wanted to pass this flyer along to you.”

Mary said nothing more and walked away, but Anna looked down at the piece of paper again. Looking at it, she was reminded of last night again, of how she had witnessed Edmund talk about space and how in his element he seemed.

Anna decided she would keep the flyer.


	5. Cell Block Tango

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund means to only return the borrowed equipment to the theater, but he ends up getting treated to something else, and later realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for grumblebee-triology @tumblr because when I first started this AU, they requested the Turn ladies singing Cell Block Tango. 
> 
> Chapter title from 'Cell Block Tango' from Chicago.

The moment Edmund was able to place an order for new equipment, he began to pack up the borrowed set to return to the theater.

While grateful that Martha had allowed him to borrow the equipment in the first place, he didn't want to keep it for too long. It did belong to the theater and they likely needed it more than he did. Unfortunately, he also had two more showings into next week and had to wait until those were done. By the time those were done and the new equipment ordered, it was Friday. He had told Martha in advance to inform him if they needed the borrowed equipment back, but no such message was ever received.

His other two presentations on the same subject went well, though if he was honest, the best one was the first showing. That was also the same one Anna had attended, but he considered it the best out of the three none the less.

It took him an hour to get the equipment all packed up, but at least replacements would come by at the earliest convenience. He didn't really need it anyway for about two weeks, and at most it should only take a week to get here. Then Edmund would spend another hour or so setting it up and getting it working. The things he did for this planetarium- not that he minded. He liked working here and cared about this place.

Edmund thought that it would be nice to return to the theater once more. The last time he had been there was a failed attempt at inviting Anna to the presentation. It didn't matter much in the end, since she had showed up... in part influenced by Robert. His crafty friend has influenced them both on that matter.

But Anna said regardless she had come of her own will and enjoyed hearing him talk. That was enough for Edmund.

Truth be told, he was also looking forward to seeing Anna again, if she was in today. Regretfully, they did not cross paths often, and Edmund sometimes wished that they could more regularly instead of just these few times.

But maybe that was also because it was harder to drive thoughts of her from his mind.

When he got to the theater, he met with one of the technicians to help him get the equipment inside the building. Still, Edmund worried about the equipment being damaged in anyway. After all, it was the theater's and not the planetarium's.

“Be careful with that equipment!” He exclaimed to the technician. They were getting the last of the equipment backstage, and still Edmund fretted. “It's very delicate!”

They gave him a look, and Edmund pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so caught up in this that he didn't notice footsteps approaching from behind him.

“Edmund.” Called the voice of Anna Strong.

He whirled around, a smile coming to his face right away. “Anna! I didn't see-” He cut himself off, bringing his hands together. “Hello.”

She too was smiling, her hair done up all neat with the exception of the stray strands that came loose and fell around her face and neck. “I take it you got your new equipment?”

“I ordered it as soon as the presentations were finished up.”

“I thought you were only doing one.”

“I was penciled in for three, and I might add that it was quite a success.”

“That's good.”

They stared at each other in silence, sort of an awkward silence waiting to see who broke contact first, but almost like nether one wanted to. Someone else ended up breaking it for them.

“Oh, there you are, Mr. Hewlett.” The moment Edmund heard Martha he turned to the sound of her voice as she approached. “The technician informed me that you returned the equipment. Thank you.”

“I'm the one who should be thanking you, Mrs. Washington.” He replied. “I am thankful you allowed me to borrow it in the first place.”

“Did the presentation go alright?” She asked.

“Yes; it was wonderful, and everything's in perfect working order. I ordered some replacement equipment after the last showing, so you don't have to worry about me borrowing anything else any time soon.”

“It was no trouble, I'm glad to hear things worked out. You know we are short one in the tech department for this show. You seem to have an idea about the workings of these systems.”

He pursed his lips. “Is this supposed to be an offer of some sort?”

Martha only smiled. “It is. We could use an extra set of hands.”

Edmund felt a bit honored by this. “I-I don't know, Mrs. Washington.”

“Don't worry your head about it.” She said. “It would just be with the lighting systems and to make sure everything is working properly, but don't feel like you have to accept it. I just thought I would offer.”

“Alright. I'll think about it.”

She gave him a nod, then turned to Anna. “We'll go over Cell Block Tango in five. The orchestra is still running through practices, but we have an instrumental version to work with in the meantime.”

“Okay, I'll be ready.”

Edmund waited until Martha left and they were alone again to speak. The name 'Cell Block Tango' had caught his attention. One of the musical numbers perhaps? Sure sounded like one.

“'Cell Block Tango'?” He repeated.

“My favorite.” Anna replied.

“Is it... some sort of dance- rather, a musical number?” He corrected himself.

“Both. Me and the girls preform it; all six of us in combination.” She explained. “See, the order goes like this- Sally, Sarah, my best friend Abigail, Philomena, me, and then Peggy. We each tell the stories of our 'crimes' which is how we ended up in at the Cook County Jail.”

“Ah, I see.” He paused for a moment before asking, “Can... Do you mind if I watch? I-I mean the practice! Er, you practicing the-”

“I don't mind. It's not much, really. This is our first time running the song through with the dancing, so it's just a rough go, but it would be nice to pretend there's an audience out there, even if it's just you. It helps.”

“Oh, okay I get it. You really do not mind if I observe?”

“Not at all. You're a friend.”

Edmund couldn't help but feel proud to be called her friend. “You are mine as well... I just wish, as friends, we saw each other more often than these few previous times- to cultivate a true friendship of course!”

“It... It would be nice.” She agreed.

Again, they shared an awkward look/silence for a moment, this time Edmund's eyes trying to glance anywhere but her.

“I, uh, I'll just go watch from the seating area.” He finally said. “Good luck.”

“Thanks.” Anna said before he retreated from the backstage area.

 

* * *

 

Edmund waited patiently out in one of the seats. Outside of their first meeting, he hadn't really seen Anna preform before. This would be the first time he would get to see. Anna had said this was her favorite and he was actually looking forward to see how she did with this.

Eventually, a group of six- Anna was among them- walked out onto the stage. They stood in a row facing back to him. He also saw Martha walk by and sit in the front row of seats, probably just to see how they preformed. Anna did mention this was the first time they would be practicing it with the dance.

“Don't worry about getting it right the first time.” He heard Martha say. “There'll be time to practice. Have fun with it.”

Edmund leaned back in the seat, and off from somewhere he heard somewhere he heard what could be the beginning of music. He figured someone must be filtering it through some sound systems.

Eventually, one of them reacted, and the rest followed.

“Pop.” The first said, turning around, making the word short and sweet.

“Six.” Said the second, dragging it out a little.

“Squish.” The third raised her hand and curled it into a fist.

“Uh-Uh.” This one shook her bowed head as she turned.

“Cicero.” That was Anna, who had turned on her heel, spoke in such a low sly voice, with a smirk on her face. Edmund couldn't help but shiver at her voice when she had spoken that. For a brief moment, his mind conjured an image of her leaning close and whispering it in his ear.

“Lipschitz.” The last of them he had seen before, and Edmund recognized her from last week; Peggy Shippen. She said this with a bit of a hiss.

The same six words were then repeated by the group. Edmund wondered what the purpose was as they continued to repeat these words, their voices intensifying a tiny bit each time. He remembered Anna had mentioned that in this song, each one of the women had a story to tell. Six words, six women. Perhaps these words had something to do with the stories they were to tell. That made the most sense.

Soon the music started up in full and while they still repeated their assigned words, the group added movement to them as well. Anna leaned her head back as she said her part again, and again the way she said it sent a shiver through him. He wasn't sure why, but her voice just had that effect on him.

Then they stopped repeating the six words and began what Edmund could only assume was the chorus line. They sang together, though Edmund had his eyes on Anna. He could pick out her voice and It was like the day they met, but with more energy. Then Anna stepped forward from the group and pointed out towards the seating area, as if there were people here, perhaps she was pretending there were.

> _“I bettcha you would have done the same!”_

She spoke (sang rather) this with aggression, her eyes flickering to Edmund, like she was talking to him, before stepping back and turning around again, her body moving gracefully as she rejoined the others. One of them broke off from the group as Anna rejoined them and walked to the center of the stage.

This one who broke away from the group was someone he recognized- Sally Townsend, Robert's sister. He only met her once, but he recognized her from that brief memory. Edmund now started to wonder how many other familiar names were among the cast listing. However, his wondering was cut off as she spoke, telling her 'story'...

“You know how people have these little habits that get you down? Like... Bernie. Berine liked to chew gum- not chew. Pop!” Sally growled this, a hand curling into a fist. “So I came home one day and I'm really irritated and looking for a little sympathy, and there's Berine lying on the couch, drinking a beer and chewing. No, not chewing... poppin'! I said to him, “Bernie, you pop that gum one more time...” ” She sighed, with a bit of a laugh, like it was no surprise. “And he did. So I took the shotgun off the wall and fired two warning shots... into his head.

Edmund's brows raised in surprised as Sally smiled and pushed a finger against her head.

 _'A bit of an... overreaction.'_ He thought as the girls picked up the chorus line again. When it ended, another one of them stepped forward; Sarah, he assumed.

“I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago. He told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, we'd have dinner. Then I found out- Single he told me?” Her voice turned vicious. “Single my ass. Not only was he married, oh no-” Sarah held up six fingers. “he had six wives; one of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home for work I fixed him his drink as usual. You know some guys just can't hold their arsenic.”

They returned to their chorus, the lines slightly different and each of them moving around the stage in their own formation. Still he kept an eye on Anna, to him the most captivating of them all in the way she moved and sang.

The next one stepped forward, and if he was right, this was Abigail, Anna's best friend. When she reached the middle of the stage, she crossed her arms dramatically and spoke.

“Now I'm standing the kitchen carving up a chicken for dinner, minding my own business, and in storms my husband Wilbur in a jealous rage. “You been screwin' the milk man?!” He says. He was crazy, and he kept screaming “you've been screwing the milk man!” And then he ran into my knife...” She paused and spoke in a lower tone. “He ran into my knife ten times.”

A blond woman stepped forward next, raising her head up and speaking in a language that wasn't English. If he remembered the order correctly, her name was Philomena. An odd name, but it had its charm. Maybe it was one that dated back to Victorian times. Sure sounded like a name fitting of that time period.

Edmund watched as she slowly strolled about the stage, speaking the foreign language. Ether she had practiced it well or she could speak it without learning pronunciations.

“Yeah, but did you do it?” Someone else spoke, directed at her.

Philomena stopped and shook her head. “Uh-Uh...” She spoke with a hint of sorrow in her voice. “Not guilty...”

She stepped back into the group, and now... now Anna took the spotlight. He was interested to see what story she had to tell, though Anna had partially explained it to him already. He knew why her character was in jail, but not the full extent as she was probably going to explain.

He shoes tapped on the wood floor, hands on her hips as she walked forward. Edmund quickly looked her over from toe to head. She walked slow, but with confidence.

“My sister Veronica and I had this double act, and my husband Charlie traveled around with us.” She stopped in the middle of the stage, the rest of the group quietly repeating the chorus in the background. “Now for the last number in our act we did 20 acrobatic tricks in a row. One, two, three, four, five- splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops- one right after the other!”

Anna spoke with vigor, and he liked that. Edmund thought she was handling it well. Maybe she had been right in saying that having someone as an audience helped. Being one of the only one's watching, it was almost like she was telling this to only him. It was like they were at a bar and she was sitting across the table, tracing a finger in circles across the top of his hand as she leaned forward and told him the story. He imagined her hand resting on his, how it might feel, what her touch was like-

 _'No, stop that.'_ He scolded himself. _'You're watching, not thinking things like that.'_

“Well, this one night before the show we're in the hotel Cicero;” She continued, walking across the stage and then back to center again. “the three of us, boozin' and having a few laughs, and we run out of ice, so I go out to get some. I come back, open the door, and there's Veronica and Charlie doing number seventeen- the spread eagle.”

The girls paused, all attention falling to Anna as she sighed. Edmund got the picture now, the implication, and saw where this story's conclusion was heading.

“Well, I was in such a state of shock that I completely blacked out. I can't remember a thing.” Her voice lost a bit of energy, shaking her head at the line. “It wasn't until later, when I was washing the blood off my hands-” She held her hands out in front of her, slender looking hands, though there was nothing in them. “-I even knew they were dead.”

They picked up their chorus again and Anna took the lead, using the same tone she had during the first time around. She moved along with the rest of them with such ease- memorized from practices perhaps. He heard her voice and watched how her feet moved, eventually bringing his gaze trailing back up to her face.

> _“How could you tell me that I was wrong?!”_

Finally the last one came forward after Anna spoke, leading his thoughts away from her. This one was Peggy, as she had requested him to call her the last they met.

“I loved Al Lipschitz more than I could possibly say.” She said, a tone of longing in her voice. “He was a real artistic guy; sensitive, a painter. But he was always trying to find himself. He'd go out every night looking for himself, and on the way he found Ruth, Gladys, Rosemary, and Irving. I guess you can say we broke up because of artistic differences.” Then her voice changed, going colder. “He saw himself as alive, and I saw him dead.”

Their song intensified after she finished speaking, and Edmund continued to watch the group, though his gaze still flickering back to Anna. He watched as the lose strands of her hair moved as she did, her body moving as if this was something she was used to, heard her voice resonating with the others.

She was beautiful and stood out from the rest. It wasn't because she was playing one of the leads, but because he admired her talent and thought she was doing well. It took effort to juggle this all at once and she was doing well. There was something to be said about that.

By the time they finished, things had calmed down and Edmund found himself smiling, impressed by their performance, especially with Anna.

 _'She was wonderful.'_ The image of her dancing and telling her character's story still fresh in his mind. _'They all were good.'_

He still remained in his seat after they finished, seeing that Martha was talking to them. He waited till she said they could take a break, and Edmund got up and went down to the stage, to Anna.

Edmund could feel the gazes of the other's on him as he approached, but he pushed down that twinge of anxiety in order to speak to the one person he wanted to. Anna saw him and turned her gaze over to him, sitting down on the edge of the stage like on their first meeting.

“Anna, that was well done.” He commented, then briefly looking over at the other women. “You all were wonderful. It takes a lot to memorize your own lines, plus incorporating the singing and movements.”

Anna opened her mouth to say something, but the other women cut in before she could.

“Oh, it's you again.” Peggy cooed. “You don't look as tense as last time, which is good. Stress is bad.”

“Hey- I know you!” Sally chimed. “You know my brother! We met, like, once, but I remember you!”

“Y-Yes, I remember you too, Sally. It's good to see you again.” He replied.

Philomena stepped forward to introduce herself- “Do you happen to know whatever language you were speaking during that song?” He asked her.

“Yes, from my mother's side.” She answered, meanwhile he could hear two others, Abigail and Sarah, conversing.

“So, this guy is...?” Sarah pondered.

“Edmund Hewlett; a friend of Anna's.” Replied Abigail.

“Oh, that's the guy who left that flyer for her.”

“Did Peggy tell you that?”

“Maybe.”

Edmund turned his gaze down to the floor, starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. Apparently someone noticed, because Anna spoke up.

“Alright, ease up. You're making him uncomfortable with your questioning.” Anna addressed them. “Go get some water; we're on break.”

Most of the group dispersed after that, Sally and Peggy waving at him as they walked away. Then he was left with Abigail and Anna.

“Anyway,” Anna spoke. “I was going to say thank you for your compliment. Are... you alright? They kinda swarmed you there.”

“Oh don't worry, I'm alright.” He answered, though he was better now that there were less people around.

“This is my best friend Abigail.” Anna gestured next to her.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Hewlett.” Abigail said, putting out her hand for him to shake.

“It's just 'Edmund'.” He returned the gesture. “You did well on your part.”

“I had a jealous ex once. Not as bad, but I can relate. Dumped his sorry ass a long time ago.”

Edmund chuckled and returned his attention to Anna. “You were... just amazing Anna. The work you put into this role really shows, and I... I-I enjoyed your performance today.”

She smiled. “Your encouragement is thoughtful.”

He nodded. His mind was half there, wondering what it would be like to dance with her, to have her so close, perhaps her body pressed up against his as they moved and she would smile like she was now. Anna was amazing and like pure energy, such that he could... he could almost lean over and kiss her because she was so dazzling and she did so well-

_Oh._

He took a breath, forcing a smile. Robert had been right after all, but Edmund couldn't even begin to put together words of this dawning realization. He wasn't too good at it.

He had to think. “Well, while I did enjoy this, I... I'm afraid I must be going- to the planetarium! I was only dropping off equipment. I'm not saying I regret sticking around, because that would be a lie. It was good!”

Anna and Abigail gave each other a glance before she gave him a sad smile. “It was good seeing you too- look, I have no way of contacting you... so give me your number.”

He nearly stuttered. “Yes, um, one moment.”

“It is nice seeing you around and I've found that your company is... pleasant. Maybe you should consider Martha's offer. It would be nice to see you more often.”

“Er, like I told her, I would have to think about it, but...” He looked down at his phone, Anna's name displayed in the contacts list. “I'll consider.”

 

* * *

 

Later on, he did think back to that offer when he was back at the planetarium. Edmund was running some regular checks on the projection system and currently had a projection of the night sky up on the domed ceiling. While he was running these system checks he went back to that line of thought.

He could also still hear Anna's voice in the back of his mind.

Edmund tapped his fingers on the console for a moment, then decided to sit down in one of the seats and look up at the ceiling. The stars moved above him lazily and he watched them go by as leaned back in the seat.

Anna had truly been a captivating sight today, and he had yet to chase her image from his mind. He didn't want to erase it. The thought of her singing and dancing was a pleasant image that would not leave him nor did he wanted to. He wanted to hold it close as if it would warm him. Anna was an energy; a beautiful one contained in a form as lovely as hers.

He knew now, Edmund knew now he had a crush on Anna.

A foolish thought, but sometimes these things happened just like that. He had told Robert that maybe he did like her, but now he was really realizing that he did. However, he knew he couldn't expect her to feel anything in return, not after so little time together. He had to keep it professional, platonic. He was her friend, and he didn't want to cause any unnecessary stress to her already busy life by confessing this.

Maybe a day may come to pass when they could be more than friends, but not now, not today. Edmund knew that.

Still, he found himself just wanting to be near her and, as he said before, cultivate a friendship with her. Anna had said that it would be nice if they could see each other more often, so maybe she wanted this friendship to stick too.

That was why Martha's offer came back to his mind, and after a few minutes of debating the matter, Edmund picked up his phone and dialed a familiar number.

“Hello? Ah- yes. Yes, it's me again, Mrs. Washington. Oh, no; I don't need to borrow anything. Um, I've called about that offer you proposed today...”

 


End file.
